Recently, there is an increasing demand for mobile radio apparatuses that can be used to view one-segment broadcasting of terrestrial digital broadcasting. Radio waves of one-segment broadcasting have low frequencies, and therefore the antenna length should be long.
FIG. 1 shows a dipole antenna with an electrical length half the wavelength and its current distribution. As shown in FIG. 1, the dipole antenna generally provides a current distribution in which the peak comes in power feeding section 1.
Further, a foldable mobile radio apparatus is known in which the first housing with a display screen and a second housing with an operating part are jointed through a hinge part and in which a power feeding section is provided in the second housing (for example, Patent Document 1). FIG. 2 shows a mobile radio apparatus and its current distribution in Patent Document 1. With Patent Document 1, the display surface that displays images is provided in first housing 10, and the operating part is provided in second housing 11. The user performs communication such as a call holding second housing 11 by the hand. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses that the power feeding section connects to and feeds power to the metal body inside the second housing and the hinge part, and the metal body inside the first housing and the hinge part are electrically connected by capacitive coupling. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, the mobile radio apparatus of Patent Document 1 provides a current distribution in which the peak comes on the second housing side.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 06/046712